BŽ S01E07 - Zaručnički prsten
Kad tebe ljubio sam zahnji put Emilija žena dovožena. A zna se ko se vozi. Raspuštene žene. Tako će i njenu ćerku.”Ovde želite da vam stanem ?” Malo nizhe.Eee. Sluša muzike u kola. Plesne. Seksiplesne. Možda bi htela i na sedište da se zavali. Seća se dana. Voli ples i rado ga se seća. Giga odavno nije vodio... na ples. A Terminator hoće da otpleše. U noć. Sa njom. Nama nije mesto u diskaćima. Kad tebe ljubio sam zadnji (tada, još uvek, zadnji nije značilo zadnjičasti) put. To je pesma koju slušaju. Nemojte kvariti. Neka ostane ovako. Jer je krenuo u advans. Takozvano napadno udvaranje. Al’ kad je ušla u kuću svira na klavira ono štimanje njeno to samo i ume. Kao nervozna je. Giga peva moravske arije uz to i to uz prozevanje. Pjan. K’o guzica. Namešta se pred ogledalom, kao da mu je sve na mestu, još samo košulju da namesti. Polomi nešto naravno. Tome tu ni nije mesto. Juče jedna danas druga. Kineske vaze, od kineskog mermera.” Kao mine da mi neko postavlja”sa ovim Mingama. Svi imaju Minga. Kolko je taj Ming vaza napravio, majku mu. Iako mu se smeju za papuče, on bar ima Mindža. Svi mu zavide. Imaš i ženče parče. Param parče. Kao od mermera vajanu. I trap po dupetu je udari.” Bože ! Da me nisi pipnuo pijanduro. ”“ Tako smo se i upoznali. Tad se nisi bunila. Tad ti odgovaralo da te pljesnem po dupetu.”“ Mora da sam i ja bila pijana.” Jesi jesi od ljubavi i sreće. A sad će opet. Opa na klavir pade.”Jesam ja ovo nešto odsvirao.” Jesi. Odsvirao si ti svoje. Nisi ti odavno ni za šta. A to njoj smeta. Može pljas, al da je redovno. Kako bre nije. Pipni mišić namešta se mišićavi moravac. Rembo (pomešao je Ramba i Rimbaud-a, nije da ne liče). I svi Rokiji, kol’ko god da ih ima delova, param-parčad. Tu ćeš ti da pajkiš večeras. E, daleko si ti od Italian stallion-a. Zakazali su tebi svi mišići. Pade, još jednom. Izdaju ga noge. Raštimova sve klavir. Kao i svoj život.” Tražiš nešto ?”Put do tvoga srca. Zalutao si malo. Kako zalutao. Put do muškog srca je preko stomaka… a do stomaka se ulazi na dva otvora(na usta i na nos sam mislio, mada je to već tri otvora…), a put do ženskog je preko nogu. Što je više uslužiš više je tvoja. Žena je vatra. Al joj je obrnuta. Dobar gospodar, loš sluga, osim kad je tretiraš kao kraljicu gospodaricu, tad ne želi više da ti bude gospodarica, tad si pomilovan i u milosti milostive. Giga je na kolenima, pred nogama. Ali hoće da grabi. To se ne radi. Tu gde si pao tu ti je i mesto. Budi Bobu s’ nama. Ema se zaključava u sobi. Šta... šta ćeš ti. Ne možeš na nogama da se zadržiš, k’o beba neka, pridržava ga Boba. Dodji ‘vamo, sili li se sili.” Samo sam malo umoran. Gde si bre momak. », štipka sina. Koja bre Ema !? Kakva Ema ?!” Samo da joj kažem nešto.”Ma šta da joj kažeš, preplićeš i nogama i jezikom. Stavlja ga na kauč u dnevnoj sobi. Pokriva i uspavljuje. Mazi ga po glavi. Oooo. Zakopčaj se do guše Koka na novom poslu. Jao sa ludim hipohondrom. Hipohondra hipohondra, al nadživeo je većinu staraca oko sebe. Ova miriše svojim aerosol deodorantom smradove oko sebe (luk i ostalo). Baš je anauer. A on NE ubićete me hemijama. Zato će deda izgledati mlađe od stare koke. Misli jadna da od ovoga ne umiru ni muve. A on kija u ropcu. Alergija na hemikalije.” Uzmite Vi slobodno bolovanje pa se lečite kod kuće.”A ne... ima još 1 god. do penzije i svaki dan bolovanja mu kvari, pravi procepnat. A cigarete …ne, to će mu tek napraviti procep u bolovanju i skratiti uživanje u mirovini. Ali ova bi da puši pa da puši. Uz kaficu. Kao svaki normalan čovek. Malo je spavala i prdela po krevetu, pa joj treba kafa, da je razbudi.” Ma kafu slobodno ali cigaretu u hodnik.”To ni Himler ne bi smislio. Dolazi opet nadrndana (zna se i zbog čega, zbog neizdrndanosti) direktorica.” Jeste vi to pošli na plažu tako šare ni i u kostimu. Kao da ćete tako vrela u vodu?”“Ja u vodu idem gola. Naturistkinja.”“A gde sad? Na kafu… kafa za pauzu od 10.30 tek” .”A šta do tad da radim?” Pa svoj posao. Zatrpani ste poslom… do guše, to jest zatrpali su ih direktori do guše sve njih, naročito ove što su zakopčane do guše kao neizdrndana pa one prosleđuju svojim ropkinjama.”Objedinite sve ovo (mlada zelena gušterko). Za dva dana da je gotovo.” Za dva? Do prekosutra. Ne, do sutra.”A šta i današnji računate?!” Jok nego odmor ti počeo, za na plažu ili puš-odmor. Naravno ....tek je 8.30 (nije valjda tek tad na posao stigla). Ne gubite vreme. Ionako će se posle zadržati na kafi. Do kraja smene.”E šalteru moj lepi.” Rezervni sako Ustaj Gile, doručak da spremiš. Njega davi gorušica. I vrti vrtoglavica. Boba lupa u vrata traži od majke, k’o neko siroče. A nisi ni ti mali. Mada te stare generacije pričaju drndaju, a iskreno, šta god pričali o starim vremenima, jesu radili od ranog jutra, al nešto ne pamtim da je ikoji muškarac, dečak, na tom pominjanom selu, a bogami i u gradu spremao doručak, nego je čekao majku, to jest uglavnom ona njega, jer je ranom zorom ranila da narani bedu. Ne bih rekao da je Giga ikad došao do ringle. Odma’ bi ga prozvali carevom devojkom. Pukla bi bruka širom Morave. Pa nek sprema sad, jer se za princezu udao. Kad je tutkan celog detinjstva, nek tutka ove Tutankamone sad.”Ima i druga žena u kući, majka stavila slušalice, ne čuje te, traži od sestre.” Ona ne čuje ni bez slušalica. Otkačila kasetofon za aerobik, a otkačila i ona. To nije žena to je lujka, što kaže Boba.”Ja ne doručkujem.” Eto jel lepo rekao. Daj mu ti Moravac lepo za burek. Ili nema ništa od milijardi da vidiš. Daj za četvrtinu, pa će ti dati osminu. Uze mu pare pijanom. Nisu ni gledali koliko. Ustaje i on kad je shvatio koliko je sati, i da mora na posao. Uzima dva sakoa, Guza mu se smeje (i to vrlo jadno). Nemaš ti pojma. Misli pijan a on tako planira. Tako ga naučila Dara.” Dobro jutro Daro.”“ Tražio Vas”, onako u rebra. Šab me gabri. Onako za sebe. Uzima mu sako. Sve ga dočekuje. On nervozan udarila kriza. Seda da telefonira drugarima. Privatni razgovori. Za pozajmicu. Neke 2 cigle mu fale. Vidimo se na proslavi, otkačinju ga. Tamo će da se pukne. Drugim drugarima i trećim bećarima se javljaju sekretarice …kao nema ih javljaju im znacima gluvo-nemim, bolje nego školarci.”Ja ću da Vam dam.” Vidi Dara da nema ništa od starih najjačih veza. “ Vi imate dva put manju platu.”“ Ma kod mene uvek ima (i viška)... sama živim sama i šijem. Krpic e , a kremice... Ja kožu podmazujem iznutra tako na selu kažu”. Al to košta ponajviše ta hrana. Njoj šalju njeni sa sela. Opet ga direktor traži. Kravatu mu Dara namešta brzo. On na njoj ležao. Ne vredi . Mislim kravata.” Niste ni obrijani.”“ Ma meni zbog vas neprijatno », a ona topi masti direk’ u... A to se samo pred njom kuraži, da ne kažem nešto drugo, pred direktora čim je stupio, pravi se da je u atobusu izgužvan. I to 26. ! Pa zar nemate Vi auto.” Nemam benzin …to jest pare za benzin. Ma daj bre pa nije valjda dotle došlo, ajde ne izmišljaj. Kolika ti je plata pa nemaš za benzin. Negde oko 12.200 i minuli rad (ne znam čega …ne kažu, miliona-milijardi dal starih - dal novih??, al najrealnije je 12 miliona starih). Al sam je kriv. Nema položen pravosudni ispit pa mu odbijaju 10 posto. A staž toliki?! Pa to bi trebalo sabrati sve i podeliti ali… Šef pravne službe beži. Poziva se na savezni ustav. Sad našao da mi drži pravdu. Pravnik. Ali on ide u penziju. I s’njim pravda. I upravo se razmišlja koga da stave na njegovo mesto. Koga god dobar će biti...Eee.”Al’ ja razmatram i Vas. Poznajete personal i vole Vas (to je najbitnije za novog šefa, da poznaje ljude i da mu govore”Mi te volimo”) imate ogromno iskustvo. Dobićete veću odgovornost na ruke, ali i plata 6 miliona starih više, takođe na ruke. Nije za bacanje.” Pa i nije da nije.”Kod mene se ni stare novine ne bacaju (a što se onda kupuju, šta će ti to u životu, da praviš kapice za krečenje, da ložiš šporet ?? da stavljaš ispod jakne da te ne probije vetar ?) . A podnošenje mogu ja na ledjima s vašta da ponesem, k’o magare, svuda sam podmetao.”Treba da podmetneš nogu ti. A on ga zove zbog Brankovića u stvari. Pa mu maže oči mašću, guznom. Test. Da vidi dal je poslušan. Uradi to pa ćemo mooožda da te razmotrimo za višu funkciju kojom te zavaravamo k’o šargarepom (kao da je već nije prodao za šaku dolara ili za ruka ruku mije nekog drugog)” Pa ...kad Vi kažete...”spušta magareće uši Giga. Starešinin savet Terminator razredni zaustavlja snažnom rukom Bobu na sred hodnika. Jer juri bezglavo Kamenjara da ga obezglavi da ga bije, za kamatu. U sudaru sa gvozdenim Terminatorom ispao dnevnik. Odleteo skroz na drugu stranu. E da su se istresli bar svi kečevi. Pita ga čemu potera dok mu diže dnevnik. Slobodan ćuti.”Zar ti nemaš ni sada odgovore!? (a kada procedi odgovor jedva kao i uvek)… Biješ ga zbog njegovih para? Kako to?” Ne… zbog kamate.”Kakve kamate!!?” Sve to u prisustvu advokata koji gleda.”Bankarske... Trebaju mi patike , a otac… kakav otac. On se pola sata dere ja ne mogu da učim, a i nema se.” Kad kamatari pritisnu a od bližnjeg svog ne možeš da uzmeš i uzajmiš, jer je i on propao, do guše, jer su sv i propali, pravnici, lekari, svi, pozajmljuješ od profesora. Oni nekako najmanje troše. Uvek idu u starim sakoima, rolkama, voze se autobusima, kupuju samo knjige, osim ako nisu profesorke, pa kupuju tepihe i vaze. Nekako najmanje idu na more, u kafane, skromni su, čak i na groblju.” Kol’ko ti treba ? Sirotan !? Prevedi! ...Dodji iza stepenica. Evo ti milion.”hvata ga iza vrata.” Vratićeš bez kamata naravno. I to kad budeš mogao... a ne do prvog” zna da automatski zaboravlja broj 1.” A što Vi ?”“ Neću da gubiš vreme i energiju na jurenje i svađu sa kamatarima. Koncentriši se na učenje !”Zgrab za šiju opet. To je jedini način da se izvuče iz problema do guše. Očinski tako treba tatko. U dnevniku loše vesti.”Engleski će te pitati sutra (vremena se menjaju). Pitaće te nećeš znati !... Neće samo srpski… Latinski tu i tamo valja a kod mene ni makac, zapni, popravi ako si muško! Obećaj da ćeš popraviti stanje (tres, tresnuo je njega, trese se i on, od dramatičnosti samo). O ovome nikom ni reči.” Baron za barom Baron opet visi za barom.” Žorž... konjak ! (a Žorž mu pokazuje knjigu utisaka dugova) Je li ovo biblioteka ili bife.”T o znači da se vraća na scenu jer treba da plati, i ovo i ono od pre.”Ipak ste došli ?!” Zašto ipak ?”Mnogi su rekli da nećete više kročiti na daske.”“ A Vi na šta ste tipovali. Na cepanje još jedne ostavke ? Moje ostavke nepocepive su ... došao sam po knjižicu (nije ti ovo biblioteka)... Ja ne pravim kompromise (kao kao). (Viki naplakuje jer zna da je ona kriva). Vi ste mladi i ne možete da budete krivac. Samo što ste stigli. I upali u mašinu. Razlozi su dublji i stariji. Mediokriteti nam čine 2\3 većinu, i mnogo više. Šta se to desilo sa našim”pozorištem”? Gde električari i vatrogasci mogu da nadglasaju mene, a čistačice i lakrdijaši i krojačice da nam kroje repertoar, to neće na dobro da izađe. Gde je 2\3 vecina ? Većina je u bifeu …tamo meni nije mesto.” A gde si ti to sad. Ne možeš ni tako da pričaš. Kakav rasista klasista. Možda meću tim čistačima ima i po neki koji bi mogao da bude pametan. Kakvo je to glupo razmišljanje. Nije do klase. Nego do te većine.”A ja ako Vas zamolim da ostanete?”“Zamolite me da odeMO bilo kuda polazim za Vama, ali da ostanem trebaće da me zamoli najmanje 2\3 većina.” Priča da svi čuju, kao da njih briga. Dramatično kao i uvek! Ko prosi a ko vodu nosi A gde je treći. To jest drugi sin. To jest prvi sin. I on otišao da prosi. Jeste prstenom, ali ni to nije njegovo. Mama pita koliko košta, čisto da pita. Da mu stavi okove. Oko vrata, dok on stavlja prsten na prst ruku zaručnici. Da ga zauzda kad ćerka ne ume. Poljupci naravno samo u obraz, jadno, zbog patrijarhalne atmosfere, iako je zvanično matrijarhat u kući. Kolko košta - 10 miliona.”Za te pare, nije loše (ne sviđa se izbor majci). Ko ga je odabrao je važno, ne ko je platio izb or (ona i ne misli na vas nego na ćerku).”svađa na patrijarh matrijarh prestolju. “ Pa Branka je birala ovu rugobu », zapušava usta zet.” Da se ja pitam”... a pitaš se, tašta,” meni se svidja onaj starinski nakit kakav kažu da ima tvoja majka.”To je porodični dični nakit – daće joj ga sama. Kada zasluži. Kada oceni, da je zaslužila dobru ocenu. Pravi profesor.” Pusti te djindjuve. Nego gde ćete stanovati ?!”Za početak ovde.” Početak je najteži ! A tvoji moravci. Šta će oni patrimatrijarhalni da kažu na to ?”Kod njih je gužva. Da odahnu malo znači. I ti ćeš kad dobiju milijarde. Samo još da dobije taj posao. Umore se mladi dok ga nađu, pa možda zato posle zabušavaju na poslu. Duda, tašta, priča kako treba gurnuti tamo gde treba. Malo masti, malo para. Ćuti o podmazivanju. Kao svima da kaže. Nek ti je sa srećom ako čekaš. Čekaćeš kao i na šalteru. Ili će ti ruke biti do lakata u malteru. Za to se bar ne čeka... mnogo. Ni tamo više ne možeš ako se ne potegnu veze. A nije ni da će ti platiti. Saša kaže da je naučio šta je zakon. Nije valjda džabe išao. Zakon je zakon i to je zakon! Zakon si Saša. Mitarenje je ilegalno. Naročito seks mito. Uključiv tu i uvlačenje u dupe.” E pa, loše si učio Saša. Trebao si pre svega šta je u praksi a šta teorija.”Mani ti šta te uče u teoriji šta je zakon. Da vidimo mi u praksi, kad ćeš ti početi da praktikuješ to što si naučio. “ E pa posao ja tražim već neko vreme teoretski (džonjanjem na šalteru), a praktično mi ga traži tata. Preko veze.”To može! To nije mito i podmazivanje? To je samo ispomaganje drugara. Nije da njih ne treba da podmazuješ. Ali to nije isto…?? Drugo je neznancima kad daješ. Ovo su ipak tvoji. ???. Iz grobne tame Stone mason seče kamen. Ne čuje Gigu koji je došao za grob tiho.”Ooo gasi to govno tamo!!” Macola nema dlake na jeziku… njega niko ne može blipovati. Zaustavlja testere za grob. Testera za sečenje, ne Giga koji testira grob. “Ćirilicu zlatnu. Samo da narežem. Na grob. Evo to je Vaš.” Pa malo veliko. Šta, slovo?”Ovo ću ja ovde da skratim pa zarež em pa će taman. Taman veliko. Ima tri dana da lutaš da se izgubiš na groblju, tamo da ostaneš... mora da se vidi ne mož ga nadješ. Mora tako. Jedan seljak iz… okoline mi tražio tri sprata. Parter. I dnevnu sobu. Uveo struju, televizor, da se zabavi, grejanje za stare kosti, telefon za vezu sa ovim i onim svetom. Kad sam završio, stavio ploču - cvrc… ne mogu da udjem. Ušao beskućnik i zaključ’o se, kaže ostaću ovde do smrti, taman - štrajkujem gladju ako zovete miliciju tako da brzo ću do smrti, ionako nemam ni šta da jedem. Ko pravi toliko? Ko ima ovde da ima i tamo. Faraoni. A ovo ovo je jugoslovenski prosek.”“A mora li to debelo.” Nisu to montažne kuće. Nego večne. Ako treba garancija na dvesta godina. Na večnost. Giga samo fotografiju ima u ruci.”Lepa slika. A akontaciju jesi doneo. Nisi pri... Treba samo 300 miliona.” Giga ni ne sluša šta mu ovaj uvaljuje. Ma ima on novac. Al je na sudu deponiran i indisponiran. Kad daš račun. Pa da može da ga povuče.” Ja ću Vas i da častim. Pa da povučemo”Onda jebeš advans. Sve sami kavaljeri. Da vidimo mi švaljere. Sa advansom. U kolima. Taman da se i oni zaključaju do kraja života, prepada je zet ... gde si pošla tako radosna. Zaglavljuje” nogu u vrata ». Terminator se nervira. Hteo čovek da... zamagli prozore. A ovaj mu tu ‘ladi.” Ako ne vidite mladiću dama je sa mnom.”Svi ga nešto zovu mladiću svi mu kažu pomeri se s mesta smesta.” Bila je i sinoć (kolko sam video). A ja moram hitno neku stvar.”Koju bre stvar. Uplaši se mladića.” Ne jurim. Ne špijuniram. Vrebam vas.”Za razgovor. A ko je on ?!” Mladić moje k’erke (momak, verenik, dečko hahah ko ovako priča uopšte). Šta si hteo Filipe ? In medias res što bi rekli u sred srede.”“ Neprijatno mi je ali moram da Vam priznam. Ja sam… bodovao Vašu kćerku u sred srede. Kao ženu.”“Nisam znala da se to danas tako kaže.”“ Ona mi je dala p ovoda... U pitanju je moja čast.” Pa valjda njena. Još će ispasti na kraju da je ona tebe” upropastila ». Jer si morao da ne ukaljaš čast.” U preduzeću čekaju da je opipaju. Tamo sam je i ...bodovao. Tako piše u Pravilniku.”Emilija okopreokretanje. Ništa ne razume. Zet vadi ono što se traži. Kopije. Prosi je čovek. Preko papira. To je dobra škola. Majkina profesorska. Preko majke. Drčne na pare i stanove. Tu je isprosi. Giga pravi špagetije. Rasipnik. Prosipa ih na pod. Skuplja od poda. To će posle jesti. Ne sme ništa da se baci. Osim para na izvinjavanje ženi. Osim papuča stavio je i kecelju. A on ionako kuva sve. On ako se i umiriše za posao, ona masna to voli. Ova princeza neće da se umiriše. Zato se i”ne mirišu ». Saša mu se opet smeje. A tvoja li bolje kuva? Manja dama od ove… Uči se... jebem ti ... ta psovka može a pi*ka ne može, pi*ka se blipuje. Naravno da ne može. Došao i drugi sin da mu se smeje. Koji je isti takav.” Pa gde ti je kisela čorba, da izvadiš fleke… I od pijanstva i sa ženom. Spavao si pijan k’o zaklan …krkljao. K’o pokojnik. Kako to? Pa sa sve mašnom i odelom. Hahah.”“Onda me žali, ako sam pokojan… sve je to zbog vas…” A zbog koga si se napio? Zbog praznog stomaka!”Ja moram da stojim uspravno neću da mi plaća iko. Da jedem tuđe meso.” Osim kući. Tu ne moraš da stojiš uspravno. Tu padaš na kolena. Pa za to i služi kuća. Da padneš da se dočekaš, da prilegneš. Tako se i vi skućite. Pa radite šta hoćete. A ne moje hrkove pod brkove i srkove čorbi da brojite. A šta ako njihove budu iste k’o tvoja. Boba baca staro prnje. Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1